Information regarding Torn
By language: Information regarding Torn Torn.space is an online game of the ".io" variety. It consists of two different space fleets players can join: Human and Alien (each of them introduced by their own lore). It puts a spin on the typical .io game by allowing for saved progress (without email registration), a life-count system, and a rank system based on experience gained. The maximum number of lives you can get is 20, but you can buy more in a friendly base when you lose one (enter the "Shop" menu, in the bottom-right corner there is a text that tells you your current lives and their cost. By clicking on it you get another life deducting its cost from your current amount of money). If you die you respawn in a base different from the last base you saved with 98% of the progress you had before dying, deducting a life and canceling any Quest you had in progress. If you reach 0, your account is deleted. Each level gives you a new ship until level 20. However, ranks 20 is still in the drydock and cannot be obtained. As your experience level increases, your life cost increases too, from the 500 credits of level 0 ships to approximately 500000 space credits. This measure was done to help new players survive in case they died and to avoid making high level, rich ships almost immortal. There are three methods to get experience and money: * For new players who haven't reached level 10, each time you destroy an asteroid you get not only some Ore, but also 1 point of xp. To do this you just need a Stock Gun or any weapon that can mine asteroids, the Ion Mining Beam being the best option. Don't forget that you can sell Ore in the "Shop" menu. * Doing Quests, or missions requested by the base, located in the Quests menu. There are four types of missions-two of them need to be unlocked by reaching a certain level-, which offer a different amount of money and exp depending on multiple factors. Usually the riskier, the bigger is the award. * Killing ships or turrets, enemy (latter can be done with anti-turret techniques or Gravity Bomb if you want to get money and XP. If not, Electromagnet or rank 17's C-Slot works too) or friendly (launching asteroids towards it). When you kill a ship you get 2% of his/her/it (in the case of bots, called drones in the game) experience and some money depending on the Kill Streak, plus a 1000 credits coin, an extra life (a heart appears in space, it happens rarely), an ammo package (a purple "Ammo" package floats in space, it's rare) or a package (if the destroyed ship was carrying one). This explains why bots give less xp than high-ranked players. Low level ships give a minimum of 10 xp (even if they don't have it), but only GUESTs can't be used for the Kill Streak. Kills done by a turret placed by you also count. The money in the game can be used to buy new lives, weapons, change to another ship ("Shop" menu) or upgrade your technologies (Health, Thrust, Radar, Agility, Cargo (they upgrade life and hull regeneration, linear speed, your radar's range and capabilities, how fast you can turn, and the amount of Ore you can store, respectively) and Energy (decreases weapons' cooldown and recharge. Because of this, Stat's upgrade cost is greater. While its limit is 4.0, you can surpass that level by using generators)) in the "Stats" menu. They go by 0.2 to 0.2 upgrades, and the maximum upgrade available is 4.0. You can sometimes get a 0.1 extra radar when you fly over a floating package in space (the probability is 1/41). Ship value and net worth are indicators of the money spent io your ship and your current level of wealth. By spending money on your ship and saving money those indicators' values will rise up. To save progress, dock (press X near a friendly base). If you are saving your progress the first time, dock with base, then in the "Home" menu click on the text that says "Make Account" and then register, writing an alphanumeric name (no spaces, no commas, not dots, not - or _. Only anglo-saxon words and natural numbers are accepted) and a password (here you can use almost any symbol you want). After that each time you dock with a friendly base your game is automatically saved (also the ship is fully healed, recharged and restocked) and if you created an account you'll be able to explore the universe. If you didn't make an account, you will not be able to explore the whole map, for it will bounce you back to your original sector. As a measure to avoid some specific cheating each time you use a consumable weapon (the ones that have an "Only One" ammo) in a sector with an enemy base, if you disconnect in that sector next time you will spawn near to the enemy base (and when you disconnect the ship stays a little more, to avoid someone leaving to avoid being killed). As another countermeasure to prevent people from constantly switching between sectors, each time you cross you lose 10% of your current health (if you do it in less than 5 seconds). Spanish translation/Traducción al español: Torn.space es un juego online de la variedad .io con la peculiaridad de poder salvar tu progreso y sesión (sin necesidad de emplear ningún correo electrónico), un contador de vidas y un sistema de niveles basado en puntos de experiencia. En este juego puedes escoger dos equipos/flotas: humanos y alienígenas (cada uno con su propia intro). El número máximo de vidas que puedes tener es 20, aunque puedes comprar más si mueres (accede al menú tienda, en la esquina inferior derecha verás un texo que indica to número de vidas y su coste. Al clicar en él obtienes vidas restando su coste de tus crñeditos espaciales). Si mueres reaparecerás en una base aliada distinta a la que salvaste, perdiendo un 2% de tu experiencia y 1 vida, y se cancelará cualquier misión que estuvieras haciendo. Si te quedas sin vidas tu cuenta es borrada. Cada nivel te da una nueva nave hasta el nivel 20. SIn embargo, la nave del nivel 20 no está actualmente disponible pues está inacabadas. A medida que aumentes tu experiencia el coste de tus vidas aumentará, pasando gradualmente de 500 créditos espaciales a medio millón. Esta medida fue tomada para permitir a los nuevos jugadores sobrevivir y para evitar que los jugadores más poderosos se volvieran efectivamente inmortales. Hay tres métodos para obtener experiencia y dinero: * Para jugadores por debajo del nivel 10, destruir un asteroide, además de dar''' algo de minerales obtienes 1 punto de experiencia. Para minar el asteroide te bastará con el cañón básico o cualquier arma que pueda destruir un asteroide, siendo el rayo Iónico Minero la mejor opción. No te olvides de que puedes vender tus minerales en el menú de la tienda. * '''Hacer Misiones, pedidas por la base, localizadas en el menú del mismo nombre. Hay cuatro tipos de misiones - dos de ellas necesitan ser desbloqueadas llegando al nivel de experiencia adecuada- que ofrecen recompensas monetarias y de experiencia según diversos factores. Generalmente según más arriesgada más recompensa. * Destruyendo naves o torretas, ya sean enemigas (mediante técnicas anti-torreta o una Bomba de Gravedad si quieres obtener dinero y experiencia; o si no quieres el Campo Tractor o el Compartimento-C de la nave del nivel 17 funciona también) o aliada (lanzando asteroides con los métodos vistos anteriormente). Cuando destruyes una nave obienes un 2% de su experiencia (incluyendo los bots, o drones) y un poco de dinero dependiendo del valor de la racha de destrucción, más una moneda de 1000 créditos, una vida extra (un corazón flotará en el espacio. Es un suceso raro), munición (raramente aparecerá un paquete moradao en el que dice "AMMO") o un paquete (si la nave destruida llevaba uno). Esto explica por qué los drones no dan tanta experiencia al destruirlos comparados con jugadores de alto nivel. Las naves destruidas no pueden dar menos de 10 puntos de experiencia (incluso si no tienen tanto), pero los GUESTs (invitados no registrados) son los únicos que no cuentan en la racha de destrucción. Naves destruidas por tus torretas cuentan a la hora de dar créditos y principalmente experiencia. El dinero del juego puede emplearse para comprar vidas, armas, cambiar de nave (menú tienda) o mejorar tus tecnologías (Salud, Velocidad, Radar, Carga (mejoran salud y su regeneración, velocidad lineal, el rango y capacidades de tu radar y la cantidad de minerales que puedes guardar; respectivamente) y Energía (disminuyen el tiempo de recarga y sobrecalentamiento de las armas. Por ello, esta tecnología es más cara. Aunque su límite es 4.0 se puede sobrepasar dicho límite usando generadores)) en el menú de estadísticas. Cada mejora suma 0.2 al multiplicador de tecnologías, siendo el máximo 4.0 por tecnología. A veces se puede obtener un 0.1 extra en radar al coger un paquete que flotara en el espacio (siendo la posibilidad 1/41). El valor de nave y el valor de red son meros indicadores de lo invertido en tu nave y nu nivel de riqueza. A medida que inviertas dinero en tu nave o lo guardes aumentarás ambos indicadores. Para guardar tu progreso, tienes que atracar con la base (presiona X cerca de una base aliada). Si es tu primera vez, para poder guardar tu sesión tras sailir necesitarás crear una cuenta. Para ello, atraca, ve al menú hogar y haz click en el texto que dice "Guardar Progreso/Crear Cuenta". Una vez has hecho esto tendrás que poner un nombre y contraseña (el primero solo acepta caracteres anglosajones y números naturales, sin espacios. El segundo admite casi cualquier símbolo). Tras esto cada vez que atraques en la estación tu partida será guardada (además de que tu nave es completamente reparada, reabastecida y reenergizada) y además podrás explorar la galaxia más allá de E5/C3. Como una contramedida para evitar hacer trampas cada vez que uses un arma consumible (de munición "Solo una") en un sector con una base enemiga, si desconectas antes de atracar en una base aliada, la próxima vez que entres en el juego reaparecerás cerca de dicha base enemiga. Además, para evitar que los jugadores desconecten para que su nave desaparezca y no mueran, la nave permanecerá durante varios segundos en el juego. Para evitar a jugadores cambiando constantemente de un lado a otro de un sector para evitar ser atacados, cada vez que una nave cruza pierde un 10% de su salud actual (si lo haces en menos de 5 segundos). Category:Help